


Supernatural

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Creature Fic, Creature Tim, F/M, M/M, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Tim-centric
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No creo en fantasmas, pero me han perseguido toda la vida"-Edgar Allan Poe. Serie de One-shots. Tim Drake es una criatura sobrenatural en cada uno. Diferentes parejas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001 Fantasmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Estos son one-shots centrados en Tim, en este primer capítulo es Tim como un fantasma, así que tengan en cuenta que Tim está muerto en este cap. El primer capítulo es un DamiTim. si tienen peticiones de parejas o de alguna criatura no duden en pedirlas. Pero tengan en cuenta que este fic es de Tim y que los dos siguientes capítulos ya están escritos y son JayTim y KonTim respectivamente así que sus peticiones no saldrán hasta el cuarto capitulo.
> 
> Bueno espero que lo disfruten.

Titus parece más escandaloso de lo normal, lo cierto es que Damian jamás soportó la personalidad alegre de Titus, el es bastante parcial a toda clase de animales, pero siempre ha preferido a un felino grácil y silencioso antes que un Gran Danés torpe y ruidoso.

Titus lame su rostro y ladra, Damian limpia su mejilla con su mano derecha y trata de alejarse, Titus lo empuja, Damian imagina que tal vez pueda tener hambre, pero el ladrido constante y su actitud extrañamente nerviosa le dicen otra cosa.

 

Su plato de comida está completamente lleno de todas formas.

 

“¿Qué quieres?” Pregunta, lo único que recibe es un ladrido. El debería ser más inteligente, hablar con un animal.  A veces piensa que pasa demasiado tiempo con Grayson y que Grayson pasa muy poco tiempo con Gordon.

Titus da vueltas sobre sí mismo por lo menos tres veces y comienza a correr, Damian sabe que tiene que seguirlo.

 

Corre a través de los que parecen kilómetros de arboles y maleza, por supuesto él sabe que la mansión es enorme y que sus jardines son bastos y extensos pero al correr a través de ellos durante la noche y bajo el frio inclemente del invierno en Gotham de repente los jardines de la mansión Wayne le hacen pensar en el amazonas, trata de gritarle a Titus, de pedirle que regrese, llega tan lejos como para preguntarle a donde va.

 

Es todo un poco estúpido la verdad.

 

Titus para junto a un par de rocas grandes rodeadas de arboles demasiado espesos, la adrenalina que sentía mientras corría tras su perro comienza a diluirse y de repente es terriblemente consiente del frio en el ambiente, su camiseta demasiado delgada y la niebla que lo rodea,

Sus pulmones le duelen un poco al respirar y puede ver el vaho en el aire tras cada exhalación dificultosa.

 

En el pequeño paramo del jardín ridículamente ostentoso de la mansión Wayne Drake está sentado tranquilamente en una de las rocas, delgados pantalones de chándal blancos y una camisa que parece peligrosamente transparente se deslizan por el marco delicado de su cuerpo, su piel se ve más pálida de lo normal y Damian nota que no lleva zapatos.

 

“Hace frio” comenta abrazándose a si mismo, Drake no se mueve, ni siquiera parece notar su presencia, el solo observa un punto muerto en el espesor de la niebla más allá de los hombros de Damian. “Tan preciosa como me parecía tu muerte Drake, preferiría que fuera bajo mi espada” Timothy baja la mirada, grandes ojos azules pálidos se encuentran con los suyos afilados y más oscuros.

 

“Damian” Susurra, su voz más suave de lo normal, Damian nota que Drake se ve demasiado joven, demasiado pequeño. El aire se siente más frio y la niebla más espesa.

 

Titus comienza a ladrar, en posición de ataque, su piel se eriza.

 

“Damian, debes irte” Dice levantándose, Damian puede ver una mancha de sangre formándose en el centro de su pecho.

 

Timothy se ve demasiado pequeño, demasiado joven, demasiado pálido.

 

El aire se hace más frio.

 

“Timothy debemos entrar” Exige molesto y casi nervioso, el aire se siente cada vez más frio, la niebla se ve cada vez más espesa, Titus ladra nervioso y Timothy se ve cada vez más etéreo.

 

La mancha de sangre se está empezando a filtrar, manchas color carmín forman pequeños círculos en la tierra, Timothy se acerca, toma su rostro entre sus manos, Damian es demasiado consiente de cómo Drake debe ponerse de puntillas y levantar la vista para hacerlo. “Debes irte Damian” Dice con cariño, hay sangre inundando su boca, Damian quiere tomarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo a la enfermería de la mansión.

No lo hace

 

Damian se da la vuelta.

 

Mientras camina hacia la mansión su mente corre frenética. Su hermano se está desangrando en su jardín, bajo el frio de Gotham y el se está alejando sin siquiera ver atrás.

 

La imagen de Drake ahogándose en su propia sangre con una Batrang en el centro de su pecho lo golpea.

 

Drake pidiendo ayuda.

 

Un funeral, la tristeza en los ojos de Grayson, la culpa en los ojos de Todd, la ira en los ojos del clon (resucitado solo para encontrar a su mejor amigo asesinado). La desesperación en los ojos de Allen, la ira contenida en Wondergirl.

 

La luz extinguiéndose en los ojos de Drake.

 

Mira hacia atrás.

 

Timothy se ve joven, pero entonces, él se da cuenta.

Timothy no se ve joven es él quien ha crecido.

 

El tiempo ha pasado.

 

Titus se ve viejo, tal vez un poco cansado, los arboles se ven descuidados y la poca flora existente en ese pequeño espacio del jardín de la mansión está roída por la maleza y los hongos, la hierba es de color amarillento y la tierra se ve horriblemente infértil, las rocas están manchadas con sangre seca.

Un vistazo a la mansión le dicen lo que él ya temía, la mansión se ve tétrica, obscura y vieja, si se concentra lo suficiente puede oír el crujir de la humedad en la madera medianamente enmohecida, el tiempo ha pasado.

 

Cuando devuelve la mirada Timothy desaparece, su cuerpo se degrada en una serie de flashes difusos.

 

Tim Drake está muerto.

Y hoy es el aniversario.

 

Timothy ha estado muerto por un tiempo, lo suficiente como para que el empezara a llamarlo Timothy.

 

(Demasiado tarde.)

 

Lo suficiente como para que el tomara el manto de Batman.

 

(Demasiado temprano.)

 

Lo suficiente como para que él madurara, para que el apreciara la verdadera naturaleza de Timothy, lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver a Timothy más allá de su halo de odio y envidia.

 

Lo suficiente como para poder lamentar su muerte correctamente.

 

Dentro de la mansión Grayson está durmiendo en la antigua habitación de Timothy, como siempre lo hace cuando la nostalgia lo golpea. Puede ver al clon rondando la mansión como un alma en pena acompañado de su novia, incómodos y sin saber qué hacer. Allen vibra lleno de energía y angustia en la sala. Gordon no va aparecer esta noche, monitoreando a Todd en el asilo, el recuerda el año anterior cuando Todd intento quitarse la vida lleno de culpa, Damian imagina que si él hubiera asesinado a Timothy Drake de todas las personas haría exactamente lo mismo. Alfred se mueve por toda la mansión, demasiado viejo y cansado para cocinar o trabajar pero intentándolo de todas formas. La señora Kyle se sienta en la sala de estar hojeado un libro descuidadamente, un gato duerme tranquilamente en un su hombro, una proeza de destreza y equilibrio que Damian sabe, solo los gatos pueden conseguir correctamente, Damian también sabe que el libro en las manos de Kyle es uno de los muchos libros de fotografía de Timothy, Drake era un fotógrafo virtuoso. Brown está en la cueva, apreciando las pocas imágenes borrosas de su tiempo como Spoiler y Robin, Damian sabe que ella jamás superó su separación, la muerte de Timothy jamás le permitió un cierre real. Caín está a su lado, entrenando, estrellando sus frustraciones en un saco de box.

 

Damian piensa que entre hermanos nostálgicos, amigos destrozados, victimarios suicidas, amigas ermitañas y ex novias descorazonadas, el es el peor de todos.

Jamás apreció realmente a Timothy y nunca se llevaron bien, lo cierto es que ni siquiera tuvieron una relación real, Timothy siempre se vio demasiado distante, demasiado lejano, él lo odiaba por toda la atención que recibía, de Grayson, de los titanes, de su propio abuelo, incluso la mal sana atención de Todd.

 

Hoy es diferente, hoy entiende las cantidades obscenas de atención que recibía, hoy entiende la fascinación enfermiza de su abuelo por “su detective” (Timothy era una criatura exquisita después de todo). Hoy entiende la obsesión de Todd con su pájaro bebé, la necesidad de Grayson por su hermano pequeño “Su fan”. Hoy entiende la empatía que compartían Caín y Timothy (ambos son guerreros formidables, entrenados bajo el ala de Lady Shiva).

 

Hoy entiende y respeta cada parte de Timothy que no apreció cuando pudo.

 

(Es demasiado tarde)

 

Hoy todo lo que puede hacer es alucinar un fantasma.


	2. 002 Dragones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim es un dragón y Jason sabe apreciar la belleza cuando la ve.

Jason sabía que en algún momento entre los doce y diecinueve años todos los chicos de Gotham presumían de haber visto a un dragón, algunos dirían que lo vieron en las zonas más altas de la ciudad cerca de Bristol y la mansión Wayne merodeando y volando en círculos antes de alejarse en el horizonte, otros decían que Bruce Wayne era un dragón, oculto bajo un encanto, era bien sabido por todos que los dragones vivían del acaparamiento de oro, joyas y otros objetos preciosos, no era insólito imaginar que el hombre más rico de la ciudad podría ser un dragón. Muchos otros decían que Batman era un dragón y que lo vieron transformarse.

Algunos irían tan lejos como para regodearse de haber cazado a un dragón bebé durante un viaje de campamento o incluso de haber robado una escama de un dragón adulto.

 

Lo cierto es que ni la cuarta parte de esas historias eran ciertas.

 

Jason aun bajo el manto de Robin solo había conocido a dos o tres dragones (Catwoman, Ra’s Al Ghul y Lady Shiva) y había oído rumores de algunos miembros de la liga de la justicia que podían o no ser legítimos.

Las historias sobre Batman y Bruce Wayne no estaban del todo equivocadas sin embargo, Jason sabía de primera mano que de hecho, si, Bruce Wayne poseía sangre de dragón, pero lo cierto es que en su familia nadie llegó a heredar la genética draconiana más allá de la necesitad casi animalística de la familia Wayne por el acaparamiento, todo el que haya estado en la cueva de Batman conocería bien la particular forma de acaparamiento de Bruce oculta bajo la excusa de trofeos de batallas ganadas y armas ocultas.

 

Jason solo pudo ver a dos o tres dragones reales con sus propios ojos antes de morir horriblemente, pero la primera vez…

La primera vez fue la más importante.

 

La primera vez que vio un dragón, fue un suspiro, la bruma difusa entre blanco y negro azulado de las escamas del animal sorprendente, el destello de azul eléctrico encendido en su cola como una muestra alquímica entre el fuego y un rayo, sus grandes colmillos y las alas encendidas en llamas azules.

Jason sabía que era una cría.

Fue hermoso, enorme, elegante e imponente.

 

Jason era una rata callejera, el no sabía nada de arte o música o de la poesía o de  los libros.

 

Pero el pequeño momento cerca del gran animal le dijeron todo lo que tenía que saber sobre la belleza en el arte, la elegancia flexible todo lo que tenía que saber sobre la música, lo breve de sus movimientos bien calculados todo sobre la poesía y la unión de todo aquello todo lo que tenía que saber sobre un libro bien construido.

 

Entonces lo adoptó Bruce Wayne, entonces se convirtió en Robin, el escudo de Batman, entonces murió.

 

Si pudiera haber elegido una visión antes de morir, esa sería la del dragón blanco y azul al que jamás pudo darle un nombre.

 

Pero entonces…

 

Si pudiera pedir un deseo habría sido no haber conocido a Bruce Wayne en primer lugar.

 

* * *

 

 

Luego al renacer se encontró cara a cara con Ra’s Al Ghul y Talia Al Ghul, dos de los dragones más poderosos y más viejos a los que nadie tuvo la mala fortuna de conocer.

 

Thalia era una preciosa Dragona acuática con escamas gruesas y espesas preparadas para la presión inhumana del agua en lo profundo del mar, cada escama brillaba en la simetría del color esmeralda y plata recorriendo el cuerpo bien esculpido de su forma draconiana, largas espinas afiladas recorrían el camino desde su nuca hasta la punta de su cola, era mortal y hermosa en todas las formas posibles.

Ra’s Al Gul en cambio, era un enorme dragón de fuego con largas y afiladas escamas naranjas y rojas, el calor emanaba desde cada punto de su cuerpo y la atmosfera a su alrededor estaba siempre cargada del desagradable hedor del azufre, su cola estaba perpetuamente encendida en un halo de fuego amarillo al igual que -su- dragón pero sus alas estaban apagadas. Jason lo reconoció como un dragón asiático en forma de salamandra.

 

Dentro de su familia también estaba el último miembro del clan Al Ghul, Damian. Damian no poseía la capacidad de transformarse en un dragón debido a lo que Thalia había llamado “la maldición Wayne” Damian, sin embargo, era más fuerte, más ágil y más perceptivo que cualquier ser humano que Jason jamás hubiera conocido, Damian podía, ver, oír, oler, y percibir enemigos desde largas distancias aun con los ojos vendados y en completa obscuridad. Aun así Jason sabía que Damian resentía fuertemente el patrimonio humano de su padre.

 

Junto a los Al Ghul Jason aprendió a luchar y a asesinar sin remordimientos, aprendió a moverse con sigilo, aprendió a dominar su ira, aprendió a generar más ira y a controlar la locura del pozo. Junto a los Al Ghul aprendió todo lo que debía saber sobre los dragones, su genética y sus clasificaciones.

 

El aprendió que su dragón era un dragón eléctrico, uno de los pocos dragones no elementales que existían.

 

Los dragones elementales como Thalia y Ra’s eran la clase de dragón más común existente, fuertes en sus propias capacidades, pero con obvias limitaciones. Los dragones no elementales eran raros y tenían variadas capacidades como el poder dominar más de un elemento.

 

Jason jamás pudo olvidar a su dragón. Aun cuando sabía que no tenía posibilidades reales de conocerlo o volver a verlo.

 

* * *

 

 

El nunca había estado en el departamento de su pretendiente, su relación era apenas amigable, mucho menos cercana. Lo más cerca que habían estado el uno del otro era al filo de los golpes y las Batrangs en el aire.

Su departamento era más cálido de lo que hubiera imaginado, un televisor en el centro, un video juego pausado en la pantalla encendida, una gran pecera con peces increíblemente vivos en la pared junto a la puerta, la cocina más allá de la sala, cada despensa llena, los estantes llenos de libros que Jason puede decir son parte de los intereses del chico, fotos de los miembros de su familia esparcidos por todo el departamento.

 

Lo más increíble es su cueva.

 

Cada espacio de las paredes están llenas de lo que parecen decenas de fotografías de Robin, cada uno de ellos, de Batman, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Joker, Red Hood, Nightwing, Impulse, Superboy y otros muchos superhéroes y villanos. El chico es un acumulador.

 

Pero más allá de todo eso está la pila de oro y joyas junto a la consola, y el gran dragón durmiente en medio del oro, Jason puede ver ahora que la cola está encendida en algún tipo de fuego azul eléctrico demasiado frio para parecer fuego, el dragón emana frio, Jason sabe que puede quemarlo, sus escamas se ven delicadas, delgadas, hechas para la flexibilidad, un fondo negro azulado con un conjunto tribal blanco perfectamente dibujado por encima, sus colmillos se ven largos y afilados por el hocico entreabierto, mortales, sus alas son largas negras salpicadas en blanco curvadas a su alrededor en un nido encendido de fuego voltaico.

 

El dragón abre sus ojos, grandes ojos azules lo observan con cautela y con esa frialdad feral que poseen todos los depredadores. El animal resopla y en flash de fuego, aire, hielo y electricidad que Jason jamás había presenciado junto a la cabeza del demonio el dragón imponente toma la forma desnuda de Tim Drake.

 

“Jason” sisea Tim, sin moverse un centímetro. No hay tensión en su cuerpo, ambos conocen bien su lugar, quien es la presa y quien es el cazador.

 

Jason huye.

 

* * *

 

El dragón rojo y el negro luchan en lo que parece una danza de apareamiento bien coreografiada, en la distancia Damian los observa con desprecio, el pequeño hilo de la envidia y el resentimiento asomándose en el borde, Dick los observa rígido a su lado, tratando de mantenerse impasible mientras el dragón de considerable mayor experiencia ataca a su hermano pequeño, no hay nada que pueda hacer, el alcance de esta pelea está completamente por encima de sus límites, Ra’s estalla en llamas rojas furiosas volando en dirección de un Tim gravemente herido, todos saben que Ra’s no quiere matarlo pero la visión es horrible de todas formas, Tim tiene un segundo para reaccionar, todo termina en un flash de rojo y azul. Cuando el humo se difumina todos observan con asombro a una gran pared de hielo electrificada pendiente en el cielo obscuro de Gotham, en ella, Ra’s se retuerce en blancas cadenas electrificadas. Tim yace a su lado, obviamente en gran dolor aun en su estado de inconsciencia, y aun en la considerable distancia del edificio que Red Hodd eligió para presenciar la batalla, Jason puede ver las llamas encendidas del fuego de Ra’s quemando las escamas delicadas del cuerpo flexible de Tim.

 

Jason sabe que eso no importa, Tim ganó, el legado de Batman está a salvo. Aun los menos instruidos en la historia draconiana saben que presenciar una batalla entre dragones por su tesoro, es algo que ocurre una vez cada cien años.

 

* * *

 

Jason lee algún libro antiguo sobre dragones en el estudio de Tim, el chico le había permitido leer un poco de información sobre la familia Drake, cuando lo piensa calculadamente el no entiende porque no habían rumores sobre los Drake siendo dragones con un apellido como ese.

 

“Algunos dicen que los dragones elementales, existen para generar equilibrio en el universo, para proteger a los elementos” Recita Jason “Según esto los dragones elementales tienen un propósito” Dice “¿Cuál es el propósito de los dragones no elementales?” Inquiere.

 

Tim lo observa divertido, Jason sabe que está a punto de burlarle de él.  Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio incomodo Tim comienza a reír.

 

“Los dragones no elementales no tienen un propósito” Se burla “Los dragones elementales tampoco lo hacen” Agrega “Nosotros solo existimos” Dice limpiándose una lagrima de risa “Al igual que los seres humanos, nosotros solo existimos”

 

* * *

 

Jason lo observaba, Tim siempre podía decir quién y cuándo lo observaban, podía oler la pólvora y el nerviosismo alrededor de Jason mientras se quitaba la ropa junto a una de las muchas gárgolas en los techos de Gotham. Jason era casi imperceptible, pequeños movimientos calculados y el pequeño jadeo perturbando su respiración pesada con cada prenda que tomaba de su traje al frio del aire nocturno.

Tim podía oler la excitación que emanaban sus feromonas humanas, podía oír la adrenalina bombeando en sus venas en el solo pensamiento de ser encontrado asechando a un depredador en su propio territorio. Tim rio histéricamente al oler el terror puro que recorrió el cuerpo de Jason cuando el salto del edificio sin un segundo pensamiento.

La risa se convirtió en un rugido retumbante al oler la tranquilidad que siguió al miedo luego de que se diera cuenta la velocidad de su transformación.

 

Tim voló en círculos por lo que parecieron horas, alimentando las fantasías y los cuentos de las nuevas generaciones de niños en Gotham, el mismo no era más que una cría divirtiéndose.

 

Entonces y sin ningún previo aviso, planeó en línea recta hacía Red Hood, Jason no tuvo tiempo de moverse antes de ser levantado metros en el cielo por los dientes afilados de Tim en el cuello de su chaqueta de Kevlar, Jason se sorprendió al descubrir que a diferencia de Ra’s que emanaba el hedor del azufre y Thalia que olía perpetuamente a humedad, Tim solo olía a la electricidad y el hielo.

 

Ambos llegaron al departamento de Tim por la entrada aérea de su cueva, Tim dio una vuelta solo para molestarlo antes de lanzarlo violentamente en la duna de oro y joyas que el chico guardaba celosamente. El dragón relativamente pequeño se acurrucó a su alrededor, las alas prendidas en llamas eléctricas, tibias pero no mortales, lo abrazaron.

“Eres un acumulador chico” Susurró. “No creas que no voy a empezar una intervención” Tim no dijo nada, ni siquiera un gruñido, el solo comenzó a ronronear como un indicativo de que ya estaba durmiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, si les gustó, si tienen sugerencias o peticiones no duden en dejar un review.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sus reviews con amor. Y recuerden si tienes peticiones de parejas o criaturas pueden pedirlas vía review, después de todo hay criaturas que no conozco y siempre es bueno recibir inspiración.


End file.
